


Infidelity

by C_Lehnsherr



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Lehnsherr/pseuds/C_Lehnsherr
Summary: Después de una pelea con Igor, Víctor cree que es capaz de engañarlo sólo porque él también lo haría.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Una ship con James McAvoy y Andrew Scott? ¿mis dos crushes? ¡¿dónde firmo?! (?) Okya, jaja, ¡disfruten! :)

Después del incidente con Gordon en la Escuela de Medicina, Víctor e Igor habían tenido sus diferencias. El más joven había estado exaltado toda la noche, resaltándole que le había importado más salvar a la criatura que a él.

 

Víctor no pudo negarlo, pero tampoco pudo darle la razón. Realmente nada de lo que hubiera hecho hubiera cambiado algo, Igor no lo aceptó en su cama esa noche y él no rogó por ello. El frío y la soledad eran casi nuevos para Igor, y sólo molestos para Víctor, pero ninguno fue corriendo a lanzarse sobre los brazos o la cama del otro.

 

La mañana no fue mucho mejor, era igual de fría y distante. El único sonido en la sala era la respiración agitada de Víctor, eso y el ruido sordo de su ropa invierno cayendo sobre el suelo.

 

Igor se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se fijó en las manchas de sangre que salpicaban las ropas. Sangre, tierra y nieve, no le tomó demasiado tiempo adivinar que había estado enterrando a Gordon.

 

–No voy a recoger eso– aclaró. Su corazón latía con más fuerza cada vez que le enfrentaba, y Víctor temía que esa adrenalina fuera adictiva para él.

 

Bajó la vista hasta todo su sendero de ropa ensangrentada y miró de nuevo a Igor.

 

–Lo sé, no te pedí que lo hicieras– el menor agachó la cabeza, quizás porque era consciente de su acto de rebeldía innecesario. O quizás porque la frialdad de sus palabras le habían lastimado de alguna forma.

 

Víctor siempre pensaba que, para ser una persona que había sido maltratada toda su vida, aún no había forjado un carácter y era extremadamente sensible. Odiaba eso, odiaba lastimar tan fácilmente a Igor.

 

Entreabrió los labios para disculparse, pero los cerró en cuanto procesó la idea. ¿Disculparse? Él no tenía por qué hacerlo, no había hecho nada malo, sólo había respondido a una pregunta. Pero más que nada, ¡él estaba molesto con Igor! ¿Por qué debía torcer su papel y disculparse?

 

Igor se hartó de esperarle y pasó a su lado, empujando bruscamente su hombro para luego recoger su abrigo y las llaves.

 

–¡Trae comestibles, Igor!– exclamó con serenidad, antes de que el portazo opacara su voz. –Te lo agradecería…– murmuró para sí mismo, esbozando una sonrisa de triunfo mientras se echaba sobre el sofá y se preparaba para conciliar un sueño y descanso mejor que el de la noche anterior.

 

Sin embargo, aquello no fue tan sencillo como se lo imaginó. No podía dejar de ver su reloj de muñeca, las horas pasaban sin que la puerta se abriera de nuevo, sin que Igor regresara… y se disculpara como correspondía.

 

No, disculparse no. No le importaba si regresaba malhumorado otra vez, sólo quería que regresara. Quería… que no estuviera con esa acróbata, quería que su arrogancia no lo hubiera arrastrado a los brazos de ella.

 

Aunque si Igor sólo quería hacerlo enojar o lastimarlo, no tenía por qué ser con una mujer. Podía acostarse con algo con lo que tuviera más experiencia, o en otras palabras, con un hombre. El barón Bomine también vivía en esa mansión…

 

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?

 

Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro para sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza, aunque el temor de que Igor estuviera con Lorelei seguía germinando en su interior.

 

Reconocía que la venganza no iba con Igor, él jamás haría algo así para causarle daño, sólo lo haría por dolor. Ese mismo dolor que él había estado causándole con su frialdad, su arrogancia… ¿y su preferencia por Gordon?

 

Al menos la venganza sí iba con él. No importaba qué razones le había dado para hacerlo, pero si Igor estaba engañándolo, por supuesto que le pagaría con la misma moneda. Era demasiado inteligente para hacerse el tonto y fingir, cuando volviera, que nada había pasado, que su pequeña aventura con la acróbata no existía.

 

Unos pausados golpes sobre la puerta lo sacaron de su torbellino de preguntas, suposiciones… y celos. Eran los celos los que lo consumían de esa forma, los que hacían que su pecho se sintiera frío cuando pensaba en Igor y en lo que podría estar haciendo en ese preciso momento.

 

–Maldición…– bufó cuando los golpes se hicieron más insistentes. –Un… Sólo un momento– se levantó tan rápido como pudo y metió toda la ropa ensangrentada al armario más cercano. La puerta del mismo le dio problemas, impidiéndole cerrarla, mientras que los golpes sobre la otra se habían vuelto insoportables. –¡Un momento!

 

Algo en su mente hizo ‘clic’ cuando su garganta vibró. Mientras su grito se perdía en el aire, tuvo tiempo para comprender que, detrás de esa puerta, podía estar Igor. Su Igor, ansioso por disculparse y lanzarse a sus brazos.

 

Miró a ambos lados antes de acercarse a la puerta, y tomó aire cuando tuvo su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

 

Realmente podía ser cualquiera el que estuviera detrás, pero él quería pensar que era…

 

–Tú… tú no eres Igor– fue lo primero que salió de sus labios cuando abrió la puerta. Un murmullo frustrado que apenas llegó a los oídos del hombre aturdido enfrente suyo.

 

–Ciertamente no…– carraspeó el otro, estirando su mano hacia él. –Inspector Roderick Turpin, Scotland Yard.

 

Víctor contuvo un suspiro y se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar, no ganaba nada más que problemas si le negaba entrar. Turpin bajó su mano ignorada y, con la otra, se quitó el sombrero de copa de la cabeza. Su compañero iba detrás de él, Víctor los observaba a ambos por encima de su hombro.

 

–Entonces… ¿por qué están aquí, Inspector?–.

 

–La Escuela Real de Medicina– dijo, mirando a todos lados, excepto a Víctor, y moviendo las alfombras con la punta del zapato. –Un accidente, que tengo entendido que involucra un… animal.

 

–Sí, así es, mi compañero y yo nos dedicamos al estudio de chimpancés– se apresuró a explicar, obligándolo sutilmente a sentarse en el sofá y hablando cada vez más rápido. –Es fascinante, muy fascinante, descubrimos que…

 

–¿Igor?–.

 

–¿Disculpe?–.

 

–El nombre que dijo cuando llegué– le recordó. –Su compañero, ¿es el mismo Igor?

 

–¿El mismo?– titubeó Víctor, brevemente aturdido por la imposible idea de que el Inspector supiera de los dos Straussman. No, no había forma de que supiera, sólo había sido una mala elección de palabras. –El mismo, claro– sonrió nervioso. –Mi compañero es… Igor.

 

–¿Igor qué?–.

 

Víctor sonrió y fingió algo de colaboración.

 

–Igor S…– siseó la última letra durante un rato, antes de fruncir el ceño y preguntar: –Lo siento, ¿puedo preguntar a qué viene todo esto? Tengo una cita.

 

Claro que era mentira… en parte. Tarde o temprano, sus celos –casi apagados ahora– iban a llevarlo a los brazos de otro, quizás Finnegan, pero no podía ir a ningún lado con ese Inspector inoportuno reteniéndolo.

 

–Su cita puede esperar o posponerse, señor Frankenstein– dijo, totalmente indiferente a sus planes. –Creemos que este accidente puede tener una conexión con una investigación por homicidio.

 

–¿Investigación por homicidio?– repitió con gracia, cambiándose de lugar para sentarse a su lado. –¿Debería llamar al abogado del chimpancé…, Inspector?– arrastró la última palabra mientras lo estudiaba de arriba abajo. Si no podía irse con Finnegan o un desconocido en un bar, debía conformarse con lo que tenía cerca. Y Turpin no estaba nada mal.

 

–Señor Frankenstein, la obstrucción a la justicia tiene consecuencias–.

 

–Claro, claro, estoy… consciente de ello– asintió, inclinándose sutilmente y colocando una mano sobre su rodilla. Turpin frunció el ceño y casi pudo escuchar a su compañero tragando saliva con fuerza. Él sólo ensanchó su sonrisa. –Un castigo, según sé. ¿Verdad, Inspector?

 

Turpin bajó la mirada hasta la mano de Víctor, ascendiendo sobre su muslo, y luego miró a éste fijamente a los ojos.

 

–Es repugnante, Frankenstein–.

 

–¿Repugnante?– retiró su mano lentamente y Turpin desvió rápidamente la conversación.

 

–Quiero ver el registro de sus experimentos del último año– Víctor asintió distraído, todavía tratando de deducir por qué lo había rechazado. –Si no coopera, juro por Dios que registraré este lugar.

 

Víctor se detuvo en seco, tratando de procesar su palabra menos favorita en esa oración: **_< <_** ** _Dios_** ** _> >_** ** _._**

 

 –¿ _"Por Dios"_  dice?– rió, apoyando el mentón sobre el dorso de su mano y ladeando la cabeza. –¿Por _“Dios”_? ¿Es por esa banalidad que me rechaza, Inspector? ¿Eso es lo que me hace… repugnante?

 

El compañero joven de Turpin estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero éste lo detuvo con un simple gesto de muñeca.

 

–Está bien, Alistair– dijo, sereno. –El señor Frankenstein no sabe que puede insultarme todo lo que quiera, pero se arriesga al poner en duda a nuestro Señor.

 

–¿Me arriesgo?– Víctor enarcó una ceja. –¿A qué es lo que me arriesgo exactamente…, Roderick?– frunció el ceño, algo entretenido. –¿Roddy? ¿Tus compañeros te llaman así? ¿Tu Señor lo permite?

 

Turpin miró por encima de su hombro, para decirle silenciosamente a su compañero que podía retirarse, que _debía_ retirarse. Y éste, aunque vaciló, acabó obedeciendo.

 

Víctor retomó la palabra en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

 

–Entonces, Inspector… ¿cuál es mi castigo? ¿Una aburrida plática sobre la palabra de **_tu_** Señor?–.

 

–No vine aquí a convertirte, Víctor–.

 

–Sería un vano gasto de saliva– asintió, mirando a otro lado. –Saliva que podrías usar para otras cosas…– Turpin entornó los ojos y reprimió un suspiro. –Repugnante, ¿verdad? Aunque yo pensaba en cosas como sellar cartas o algo así, Inspector– Víctor lo miró, pero éste no fue capaz de responder. –Tiene una mente sucia, pero por fortuna para usted… un hombre de ciencia y evolucionado como yo… acepta las mentes sucias y cerradas como la suya.

 

–Frankenstein–.

 

–Bueno, yo no diría que es tan cerrada– siguió hablando como si no le hubiera escuchado. –Pero lo poco que tiene de abierta, lo tiene bastante sucio. Sólo por curiosidad, ¿en qué pensó cuando dije “saliva”?

 

–No estoy aquí para responder preguntas– terció seriamente. –Estoy aquí para hacerlas, Frankenstein.

 

–Respuesta inteligente– señaló, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Con gusto responderé cualquier pregunta que tenga. ¿Cómo se creó el universo? ¿Qué es la evolución? Todo eso debe tenerlo realmente confundido. La vida, por ejemplo y si se lo está preguntando, no es más que la aplicación y resultado de la química aplicada.

 

–¿Usó tal química en la Escuela Real de Medicina hace dos días?–.

 

Víctor se detuvo con la mandíbula entreabierta, sin saber muy bien qué responder. Pensaba que, de alguna forma, todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil con Igor presente, hubiera sido más sencillo desviar la conversación apoyándose en él. Igor respondería con una sonrisa suave que cautivaba a cualquiera, apostaría que también a alguien tan cerrado como el Inspector Turpin.

 

Pero Igor no estaba ahí.

 

Él no lo quería ahí.

 

No, ahora lo que quería era lastimar a Igor y, ya que estaba en eso, entrar a la capilla mental del Inspector y derribar ese altar que tenía siempre reservado para esa figura imaginaria y “todopoderosa” que él tanto detestaba.

 

–Pregunto de nuevo– insistió Turpin. –¿Usó tal química en la Escuela Real de Medicina hace dos días…, señor Frankenstein?

 

–Veo algo de química entre nosotros–.

 

Estaba tratando de ser romántico para acercarse, quizás ese era el “tipo” de Turpin. Quizás le gustaban románticos.

 

–¿Debo recordarle, señor Frankenstein, que la obstrucción a la justicia…?–.

 

–Tiene consecuencias, sí, sí– completó él. –Aunque…– su sonrisa vaciló entre genuina y traviesa. –aún no me dijo qué clase de consecuencias, Inspector.

 

–Terminé aquí– Turpin se levantó y balanceó su sombrero entre sus manos. –Volveré con una orden.

 

Pero apenas dio media vuelta, Víctor brincó del sofá y lo tomó de los hombros, girándolo de vuelta hacia él. No podía dejar que se fuera, su única oportunidad –o mejor dicho, la más cercana– de lastimar a Igor, y más allá de eso… no podía dejarlo ir con la mente cerrada.

 

–No puede irse sin un beso de despedida, Inspector– sonrió, cerrando un puño detrás de su espalda para que no se moviera demasiado, aunque sus palabras fueron suficiente para aturdirlo y darle el tiempo suficiente para estrellar sus labios contra los suyos, en un beso tan brusco como fugaz.

 

Víctor se separó de inmediato, ansioso por ver la reacción del Inspector. En momentos así, su curiosidad por el resultado de su experimento valía más que su deseo carnal y vengativo.

 

Turpin parecía tener problemas para procesar lo que había pasado. O no exactamente lo que había pasado, era consciente de que otro hombre se había abalanzado sobre sus labios, pero sí necesitaba procesar… cómo se sentía con eso.

 

Sus dedos se estiraban sobre su mentón, pero no llegaban a sus labios. No quería perturbar ese suave cosquilleo que la lengua de Víctor había dejado sobre ellos.

 

Pero algo estaba mal con todo eso.

 

Él nunca se había sentido atraído por otro hombre, y no necesitaba que un libro se lo dijera, eso iba mucho más allá de sus creencias religiosas. Había tenido una esposa, había amado a una sola mujer toda su vida, ¿por qué los juegos infantiles de un científico probablemente loco le hacían vacilar?

 

–Eso es lo que hacemos los científicos, los hijos de la ciencia, Roderick– sonrió Víctor, como si adivinara sus pensamientos. –Sembramos una pequeña duda… y todo tu pequeño mundo se derrumba.

 

La estridente risa de Víctor es apagada por un repentino jalón, los puños del Inspector cerrados sobre las solapas de su ropa, aventándolo sobre el sofá.

 

Víctor cree que ha ido demasiado lejos con sus bromas, pero el cuerpo de Turpin se inclina sobre él, con una pierna arrodillada sobre el sofá y la otra estirada firmemente sobre el suelo. Lo aprisiona, pero no parece querer golpearlo como se hubiera esperado.

 

Las pupilas del Inspector están dilatadas y su lengua está repasando sus labios, remojándolos a pesar de lo húmedos que ya están. Su respiración está tan agitada como la suya, y Víctor siente que sus propios labios arden y gritan por un condenado roce.

 

–¿Qué estás haciéndome?– musitó el Inspector, tratando de racionalizarlo. –¿Esto también se lo haces al jorobado?

 

Víctor sonríe con falsa inocencia.

 

–¿Cuál jorobado?–.

 

–No soy estúpido, Frankenstein–.

 

–No tanto como pareces, cierto– asintió, llevando sus manos hasta su cintura, sintiéndolo estremecerse. –La respuesta a tu pregunta es ‘no’, esto no es lo que hago con… él– suspiró, dejando caer sus brazos y relajando todos sus músculos bajo el peso del Inspector. –Nunca le he dado el control a Igor…

 

Los ojos de Turpin se clavaron en su sonrisa traviesa. Víctor sabe que ese es el empujón que necesita, sólo tiene que cederle un poco de control para que su Dios no esté _tan_ molesto con él.

 

–¿Y bien?– otro empujoncito no le haría daño. –No tengo todo el día, Roderick.

 

Y esta vez, su tono arrogante sí hizo mella en el Inspector. Creyó que iba a marcharse cuando lo vio erguirse, pero entonces apoyó una mano a un lado de su cabeza y volvió a inclinarse sobre él, presionando su pecho con el suyo y tomándose su tiempo para besarlo.

 

La forma en que pegaba sus labios a los suyos era disimuladamente temerosa, apenas lograba pasar como un roce brusco. Ese era el momento en que Víctor debía recuperar el control para que no vacilara.

 

Apoyado sobre un codo, estiró su mano libre hasta la nuca del Inspector y presionó con la fuerza suficiente para obligarlo a entreabrir los labios. Entonces introdujo su lengua en su boca, de una forma a la que no estaba acostumbrado, lo adivinaba por la manera en que respiraba con fuerza sobre su labio superior.

 

La torpeza y desesperación de Turpin hacían las cosas más entretenidas, en algún momento la mano del Inspector se cerró como un puño sobre su ropa, jalando una y otra vez a modo de una súplica silenciosa por aire.

 

Ahora Víctor llevaba ambas manos detrás de su nuca, su respiración no era menos errática que la del otro, él también necesitaba parar en algún momento. Pero antes de hacerlo, impulsó sus caderas hacia arriba, sólo lo suficientemente alto para presionar la entrepierna del Inspector y apenas despegándose del terciopelo del sofá antes de volver a caer en él.

 

Repitió ese movimiento cuantas veces pudo. El beso se había roto y el aire volvía a sus pulmones, aunque lo perdía de nuevo entre jadeos que se mezclaban con los de Turpin.

 

Su cabeza cayó recargada sobre un cojín cuando el Inspector detuvo sus movimientos con una mano sobre su abdomen, no sobre su ropa sino debajo de ella. Sus dedos se hundían en su piel, presionando hacia abajo, manteniéndolo quieto.

 

Quiso cuestionarle por qué lo había detenido, pero su mano estaba descendiendo hasta la hebilla de su cinturón, y pronto la yema de sus dedos estuvo deslizándose por toda la extensión del cuero.

 

Víctor no podía estar a más gusto. No era nada desagradable recibir esa clase de atención que él siempre daba a sus amantes. Daba, daba y daba. Nadie le había dicho lo placentero que era ‘recibir’ de vez en cuando.

 

Sin embargo, Turpin retrajo su mano en cuanto sintió su erección debajo de la parte inferior de su palma. Recordar lo que estaba haciendo, y sobre todo con quién, le hizo vacilar de nuevo. Víctor debía tomar las riendas una vez más.

 

–Oye– su voz detuvo su mano suspendida en el aire. Turpin le miró seriamente, una expresión nada acorde al grado de timidez que trataba de ocultar. –Está bien– dijo suavemente, desabrochándose el cinturón y levantando sus manos en el aire apenas lo vio tensarse. –Tranquilo, no tengo nada que no hayas visto…– sonrió, dejando caer sus dedos sobre el borde del pantalón y deslizándolo hacia abajo. –Claro, puede ser un poco más grande que el tuyo. O más pequeño, aunque lo dudo.

 

La respiración del Inspector se aceleró cuando vislumbró la base de su miembro, sus testículos, y luego más.

 

–F… Frankenstein…– frunció el ceño. –¿no llevas ropa interior?

 

Víctor miró a ambos lados antes de responder, con una sonrisa ladeada.

 

–¿Es un delito?– sus manos empujaron el pantalón todo lo que pudieron mientras hablaba, el resto del trabajo se lo dejó a sus piernas, frotándolas entre sí para terminar de quitárselo, aunque esto estaba lejos de ser sencillo. –¿Va a… ehm, a…?– trataba de mantenerse concentrado, pero era imposible. –Sólo un momento.

 

Turpin bajó la mirada hasta su imposible tarea, y estiró una mano entre sus piernas para ayudarle. Sus dedos acariciaron la cara interna de sus muslos antes de bajar hasta los pantalones atorados en las rodillas.

 

Se quitó de encima del científico –dándole libertad para flexionar sus piernas– y él mismo tiró con fuerza de los pantalones, quitándoselos lo más rápido posible, aunque, como consecuencia de su apuro, quedaron colgados de uno de los tobillos de Víctor.

 

–Eso es, así está bien– murmuró, restándole importancia y zarandeando un poco el pie para que se desprendieran. No lo consiguió y forzó una sonrisa confiada, que invitaba al Inspector a desvestirse también.

 

Turpin entendió el mensaje a la perfección y, ya que estaba parado, podía hacerlo más cómodamente que Víctor. El mencionado estuvo a punto de bufar cuando lo vio vacilar de nuevo.

 

–Roderick…–.

 

–Siéntate– le ordenó, con ambas manos sobre su cinturón. Víctor alternó la vista entre su expresión firme y sus dedos removiendo su cinto.

 

–Oh…– exhaló mientras se erguía, dibujando una sonrisa nerviosa. –Creo que ya sé a dónde va esto.

 

El Inspector no dijo nada y elevó el mentón al techo, sabiendo que sería incapaz de presenciar lo que él mismo había propuesto. Dio un paso más hacia adelante y liberó su miembro a tan sólo centímetros del rostro de Víctor.

 

Éste sonrió y se relamió los labios.

 

–No está nada mal, Inspector…– susurró, estirando sus brazos y apretando su cintura con sus manos. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el glande goteante del otro. –¿Listo? A tu Dios podría no gustarle esto, no le gustará en a…

 

Turpin cerró un puño sobre el cabello de Víctor y empujó su erección dentro de su cavidad sin pensarlo demasiado. Las manos del científico se crisparon sobre su cintura, una importante cantidad de saliva y líquido pre-seminal se resbaló por la comisura de sus labios por la abrupta intromisión.

 

Víctor no puede recuperar el control, el miembro del Inspector entra y sale de su boca sin darle un respiro. Roderick jadea tantas veces como sus pulmones se contraen, desesperados por una sola bocanada de aire.

 

Tratando de concentrarse y, con mucho  esfuerzo, vuelve a afirmar su agarre sobre la cintura de Turpin, ralentizando sus movimientos. Recorre toda la extensión del Inspector con su lengua una vez más, antes de separar su boca del húmedo tallo y jadear desesperadamente el aire que tanto necesitaba.

 

–Eres un salvaje…– suspiró, limpiándose la comisura de los labios con un roce de muñeca. El Inspector no hace caso de lo que dice, aún jadea, frustrado por no poder descargarse. Víctor sonríe cuando cree que escuchar su nombre.

 

No lo señala ni dice nada al respecto, simplemente vuelve a echarse sobre el sofá, con la camisa desabrochada y las piernas abiertas. Su pecho sube y baja con más velocidad cuando ve al otro acercarse resueltamente hacia él, por una vez no tiene el control y le agrada.

 

Le agrada la forma en que las manos del Inspector tiran de sus pantorrillas, acomodándose entre sus piernas y buscando el mejor ángulo para lo que se viene. Víctor sabe lo que viene, y está más que preparado, puede sentir cuán húmedo y listo está para recibir a Roderick. Quiere que lo haga de una vez, quiere saber lo que se siente. Experimentar.

 

Turpin sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro, desviando cualquier pensamiento que pueda distraerlo. Sus manos se deslizan hasta los glúteos de Víctor, levantándolo para empezar a introducirse en él, su erección atravesando profundamente su entrada.

 

–¡Oh, D-Dios…!– Víctor cierra sus puños sobre el terciopelo. Es algo que nunca ha experimentado, y algo a lo que siempre ha sometido a Igor. Nunca pensó que pudiera ser tan doloroso. –Dios, Dios…

 

Finalmente abre los párpados y sus ojos se clavan en la pequeña sonrisa del Inspector. Sólo entonces es consciente de la palabra que ha estado suspirando.

 

–…que no existe– trató de completar con naturalidad. –Dios que no existe, Roderick. Borra esa estúpida… ¡ahh!– el Inspector empujó su miembro entre carcajadas que nunca hubiera esperado escuchar de él. –No vuelvas a hacer eso…

 

Turpin no podía obedecer eso. Él era un hombre de ley, un hombre de fe, seguía muchas reglas… pero no esa. No podía detenerse, no cuando tenía a alguien como Víctor Frankenstein a su merced. Víctor era cálido, húmedo, apretado… y tremendamente arrogante, a menos que lo tuviera así, claro. Teniéndolo así, reducía su masivo ego a unos pequeños gemidos que arrastraban el nombre de su Señor.

 

Víctor se estremeció cuando sintió que iba a correrse. Su mano se acercó torpemente a su erección desatendida y se presionó el glande para retrasar su orgasmo.

 

–Roderick, márcame– pidió con voz ronca, sintiendo el miembro en su interior desplazarse cada vez con mayor facilidad y velocidad. –Roderick…

 

Éste hundió su rostro en su cuello y continuó moviéndose.

 

–No te corras aún, muérdeme. Márcame. ¡Hazlo!–.

 

El Inspector se abalanzó sobre su cuello, hundiendo sus dientes en su piel y arrancándole un grito que resonó en todas las paredes. El vaivén no se detuvo y las succiones tampoco, Víctor consideró que ya era suficiente, así que comenzó a mover su cadera hacia adelante, chocando contra los movimientos de Turpin. Eso lo había aprendido de Igor, el dulce payaso para el que reservaba esa visible marca hecha por el Inspector.

 

Sus esfuerzos dieron frutos y Turpin acabó eyaculando en su interior, corriéndose con un jadeo ronco. Víctor aprovechó que aún estaba dentro de él para liberar la presión sobre su glande y correrse también, apretando tan exquisitamente su interior que los espasmos arrastraron a Roderick a un segundo orgasmo.

 

Esta segunda vez, Turpin no perdió tiempo y retiró su miembro de inmediato, jadeando con fuerza mientras veía el semen derramado entre las piernas de Víctor.

 

–Dios mío…– suspiró agitadamente, con una mano sobre la frente y un doloroso nudo en el estómago.

 

Víctor lo observó con algo de indiferencia y se limitó a recoger sus pantalones.

 

–Eres bueno, Roddy– sonrió, guiñándole un ojo. –Y sé que te sientes absurdamente culpable, pero antes de confesarte y “limpiarte”… No sé, yo en tu lugar, me aseguraría que mi compañero no hable.

 

–¿Compañero?...– Víctor lanzó su pulgar detrás de su espalda, señalando la puerta sin mirar. Turpin palideció. –Alistair…

 

El Inspector se levantó de inmediato y se arregló lo más rápido que pudo, antes de salir a toda prisa por la puerta. Por supuesto que Alistair ya no estaba ahí, lo más probable es que se hubiera marchado con los primeros gemidos, pero todo eso no era problema suyo.

 

Víctor confío en que eso lo mantendría alejado por un tiempo. Se puso los pantalones y caminó hasta el espejo de pie junto a la puerta. Observó con orgullo esa marca que despertaría los celos de Igor, así como él había despertado los suyos al marcharse… seguramente con esa acróbata.

 

Si era meramente listo, lo había hecho. Igor lo había engañado con Lorelei y él, a su vez, lo había engañado con Roderick.

 

Y si no…

 

No, esa posibilidad no existía.

 

Después de todo, dos grandes mentes pensaban igual.


End file.
